


Yahaba is A Little Shit

by nitendous_beepbeep



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baby Kindaichi, Baby Kunimi, Friendship, Frogs, Laundry, Not Beta Read, jars of water, one-shot?, their friendship is elite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitendous_beepbeep/pseuds/nitendous_beepbeep
Summary: Basically, Yahaba and Watari being friends for 800+ words
Relationships: Watari Shinji & Yahaba Shigeru
Kudos: 2





	Yahaba is A Little Shit

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu fic so I'm sorry If it sucks, I don't write a lot. But Yahaba and Watari as besties are underrated Additionally, this was written at 5 am when I decided to plot/write a whole multi-chaptered story, but I ended up not thinking this scene would fit so here you go.

He snuck up behind the short boy carrying the large glass jar filled nearly to the brim with water. 

The boy was kneeling on the soft bank of the river wringing out water from the rest of his laundry, unaware of what was going to happen. 

—

The first thing he registered was cold damp water being thrown on him. The second being the common sound of his best friend snickering. He turned around to face the silver haired boy holding a now-empty jar. 

“Yahaba if you don’t stop dunking water on me my clothes will never dry and we’ll be here all day.”

“Okay, I’ll stop now. I just needed to do that one more time.” A look was shot to Yahaba. Not furious, but absolutely and utterly finished with his shenanigans for the day. 

“Oh don’t look at me like that, I’m serious. I’ve gotten it all out of my system. Here I’ll even help you finish drying the clothes.” 

Yahaba started towards the basket of soggy clothes next to the other boy, smile glancing Yahabas face again. 

“No. Don’t you dare go near me. I know that look and I know you’re going to do something done that’ll only have me doing the laundry again.” Yahaba was intercepted before he could reach for the pile, he took a step back as a sign of defeat. 

“Okay fine, I guess you can finish by yourself. Without help. From your bestest friend.”

“Oh shut up. Bestest isn’t even a word.” 

“What are you now, Watari? The smartest person in existence?” Yahaba reached towards his jar that had been thrown on the soft grass and started walking a distance away towards a shallower part of the river. 

“But fine. I’ll leave you to it. But you better be done by the time i’ve reached at least half of the jar.” He yelled back towards Watari. 

Watari sighed and went back to wringing out his clothes. The warm sun on his face and the cool flora underneath him. It could have been a perfect day to collect frogs with Yahaba, if it wasn’t for Yahabas tendency to dump jars of water on him. But it didn’t stop him from secretly cracking a smile at his antics. Contrary to Yahabas annoying antics, he had the right idea. And although he had to redo laundry, the water was refreshing in contrast to the heat. 

“Watari hurry up there! I’m nearly at a third of the jar full!” Yahaba yelled from the section of the river he had squandered to.

“I’m nearly done! I’ll be there in a bit!” Watari rolled up the last soggy shirt he had and twisted hard. Water rolling down his forearms and dripping off his elbows around him, he pulled apart the shirt and repeated until he deemed it damp.

Throwing the damp shirt in his pile of damp clothing, he grabbed his basket and hauled himself up and over to Yahaba. 

Yahaba however, had grabbed another frog and set it in the jar before covering the jar with a cloth to keep them contained. 

“How many have you caught?” Watari was nearing Yahaba, who now held more frogs clasped between his narrow hands. 

“Not sure. I’m trying to get the smaller ones this time, so it’s hard to keep track. Yahaba gestured toward Watari and the jar as a sign only his best friend and him would recognize from years of experience. 

Watari placed down his basket and grabbed the jar carefully lifting up part of the cloth so Yahaba could drop two frogs inside. A third frog was placed into Wataris hands and the jar was taken from him. 

The frog was smaller than usual, usual being the size of a cut up potato. This ones body was only slightly larger than his thumb.

He examined it before placing it into the jar along with the other frogs. The jar was almost full, and frogs were running out of space to jump without hitting other frogs.

“There’s no more space for them to jump around Yahaba! Whatever’s in your hands is going back into the river now!” Watari called toward Yahaba who had relocated to standing knee deep in the river with a frog being held from each hand. 

Yahaba reached forward and released the frogs before stepping out the the river. 

“Kunimi is going to love these.” Kunimi was Yahabas neighbor, barely nearing a year old and enjoyed whatever animals Yahaba and Watari brought back from their chores. 

“Maybe. They seem pretty small, he might eat them. We should let go some in case they end up being too much.” Watari was crouching down and scooping out a couple frogs from the jar and depositing it on the soft grass before Yahaba had a chance to agree. His best friend knew him too well. 

“Kunimi would never. Kindaichi on the other hand, well.” Yahaba grabbed Wataris basket and headed back into the direction of home before Watari had a chance to stand up. “Now hurry up before it gets dark.”

“Before it gets dark! It’s the afternoon, we have all the time in the world.”

“Either way, stop being slow and catch up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on twitter!! @/nitendous


End file.
